Juego
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Uno no juega si dos no quieren.


**#****AVISO:**** Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son de la serie Victorious de su creador Dan Schneider. **

**Capítulo 1: ¿Un día cualquiera?**

**Narrado por Jade**

Iba conduciendo por la carretera metida en mis pensamientos, de repente en la acera vi a Vega, parece que estaba esperando a alguien pero en verdad nadie apareció a su lado. Entonces aparqué donde pude y me acerqué.

-Hola Vega.

Asustándose. ¿Jade?

-Como siempre diciendo cosas obvias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmmm, parece que no te alegras de verme. (Fingí que me había dolido su pregunta)

-Eh… Claro que sí pero me sorprende que estés aquí.

-Bueno, daba una vuelta con el coche y te vi así que me apeteció molestarte.

-Como no.

-Riéndome. Me tengo que ir Vega.

-Pero si acabas de llegar.

-Jojojo, ya pero pro tengo que hacer cosas además tendrás a tu novio por ahí esperándote.

-¿Novio? Que va si he venido sola, además no tengo.

-Oh, la pequeña Vega sola, qué pena (ironía). Lo dicho me voy ya.

-Está bien, adiós Jade.

Me la quedé mirando. He de decir que Vega me gustaba, ya no luchaba contra mis sentimientos pero no me iba a declarar de momento. Me gusta jugar y sobretodo estar convencida que soy correspondida, la idea de ser rechazada no lo soportaba y menos si me rechazara Vega.

-Parece que no quieres que me vaya.

Sonrojándose. La verdad que no.

-Ven Vega, sube al coche.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas repetirte las cosas cien veces, sube.

**Narrado por Tori**

Subí al coche de Jade, no sabía exactamente dónde me llevaría pero esperaba no acabar como la última vez en medio del desierto.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás.

-No me llevarás de nuevo al desierto para dejarme allí otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Jajajaja, no Vega aunque la idea no es mala ahora que es de noche y hace frío, sería divertido ver tu cara de pánico.

-¡Jade!

-Vale, vale, era una broma. Nadie va a ir al desierto.

Después de una hora de viaje llegamos. En las paredes había cortinas moradas con pequeños brillos lo que le daba un aspecto algo lúgubre pero acogedor, luego unas pequeñas mesas de madera se distribuían por toda la sala, en el final de la sala se encontraban unos sillones rojos de terciopelo que tenían un aspecto bastante cómodo.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a entrar?

-Ya voy. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Bueno quería pasar el rato contigo, encima que hago algo por ti y te quejas.

-No, no si está bien pero me sorprende.

-Te sorprende ¿el qué?

-Que me trates bien.

-Hoy me has pillado con el día tonto, sólo eso.

Nos quedamos mirando y sentí como mi interior se removía y mis mejillas empezaban a arder. Menos mal que las luces del local hacían que no se notara.

-Bien Vega, ¿te apuntas a bailar?

La miré sorprendida y empezamos a bailar. En verdad que todo esto me sorprendía bastante pero no quería echarlo a perder ya que me lo estaba pasando bastante bien.

De repente noté como la distancia que había entre nosotras se reducía y en el momento en el que empezaba a notar nuestras respiraciones Jade se separó.

-Ya vale por hoy Vega, hora de irse.

-Pe… pero si estaba lo mejor de la canción.

-Ya claro. Vámonos.

Su reacción me desconcertó pero en realidad ya no había nada en esta tarde que me sorprendiera ya que Jade nunca me había tratado así excepto en nuestra cita en Nozu. Claro eso fue por obligación de Saykowich.

-Gracias por todo Jade, besé su mejilla.

-De… Ejem… De nada Vega.

Arrancó el coche y se perdió en la distancia, no sé por qué pero estaba sonriendo como una tonta. Será por todo lo acontecido esta tarde o por algo más.

**Capítulo 2: Admirador/a secreto.**

**Narrado Tori**

Me levanté bastante contenta hoy, no paraba de pensar en la tarde que pasé con Jade ayer. Espero que hoy siga igual aunque Jade es como el tiempo, tan pronto pasa de estar calmada a ser un ciclón que se lleva todo por delante a su paso.

Entré en el instituto y me dirigí a mi taquilla, puse la contraseña y de repente cayeron dos notas con pequeños chocolates en su interior. Abrí aquellas notas y leí: _"Fresa" o "Menta"_

No entendía nada pero tenía que ver con los chocolates uno era de fresa y el otro de menta. Aun así no tenía sentido.

-Holis, dijo Cat tan risueña como siempre.

-Hola Cat.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues es lo que intento averiguar.

-¿Tienes un admirador secreto?

-Eso parece.

Y en esto que aparece Jade.

-Anda mira quién está aquí, Cat y Victoria Vega. Dijo mi nombre recalcando cada letra que lo componía.

-Jade, Tori tiene un admirador secreto.

-¿A sí? Qué raro en ti Vega.

-Bueno a lo mejor se ha equivocado.

-Puede ser o lo mejor lo ha puesto en tu taquilla por casualidad.

Después de decir esto se fue lo que me dejó desconcertada pero no quise darle más vueltas. Me metí a clase y me senté en mi pupitre.

Las horas se pasaban lentas y me aburría bastante hasta que mi peraphone se iluminó, lo miré y era un mensaje de Jade.

"_¿Has descubierto ya quién es tu admirador secreto?"_

"_No y a qué viene tanta curiosidad"_

"_Simplemente porque me aburro y quiero saber quién es el LOCO al que le gustas."_

Me quedé mirando el mensaje y en concreto la palabra "loco."

"_¿Por qué recalcas la palabra "loco"?_

"_Porque hay que estar loco para quererte Vega."_

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la alarma que daba por finalizada la clase sonó.

Fui a acercarme al sitio de Jade pero ya se había marchado. Así que fui a dejar mis cosas a la taquilla cuando de nuevo volvió a caer otra nota: "_Así que eliges fresa, buena elección."_

Cómo diantres sabía que me gustaba la fresa. Miré a los lados y no vi a nadie.

Me puse a pensar y hoy sólo me he juntado con Cat y Jade. Espera un momento y ¿si el admirador secreto se trataba de Cat o… de Jade?

**Capítulo 3: Baño**

**Narrado por Jade**

La verdad que me lo estaba pasando bastante bien con esto de dejarle notas a Vega. He de decir que es muy cortita, más pistas no la puedo dar pero ya es hora de pasar al segundo nivel, espero no estar equivocada.

-Cat, ¿has visto a Vega?

-Creo que está en el baño.

Me dirigí allí y en efecto, ahí estaba con sus cascos puestos.

-¡Bu!

-¡No me mates, no he hecho nada!

No paraba de reírme.

-¡Jade! No ves que puede darme un infarto.

-Me encanta asustarte, en fin qué sabes de ese admirador que tienes.

-Ah, bueno sospecho algo pero no quiero lanzar las campanas al vuelo.

La miré bastante sorprendida, la verdad que me había quitado trabajo pensando en cuál sería la próxima indirecta que le escribiría.

-Mmmmm… Chasqueé mi lengua. ¿Y quién puede ser Vega?

-Es sólo una suposición.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella mientras retrocedía instintivamente hacia la pared.

-Ya pero quiero oír tu suposición.

-Ja… Jade… ¿no crees que te estás acercando demasiado?

-Puede ser pero quiero escuchar tus sospechas.

Se chocó contra la pared y era el momento oportuno para pasar a la "acción."

-Em… Ah… Es…

En ese momento en que podía sentir su respiración en mi boca me aparté.

-Está bien Vega, si no me lo quieres decir, allá tú.

Salí del baño y mi plan funcionó a la perfección ya sólo faltaba la sorpresa que le tenía preparada pero eso sería mañana.

**Capítulo 4: Descubrimiento**

**Narrado por Tori**

Estaba todavía en shock. Jade y yo casi nos besamos. Creo que he encontrado a mi admirador secreto, bueno admiradora.

Por lo menos el día había terminado y por fin podría descansar a pesar de que mi cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que casi sucede en el baño del Hollywood Arts.

_(__"__You don't have to be afraid,__to put your dream in action…"__)_

Empezó a sonarme el móvil.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Vega.

-¿Jade?

-Correcto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mañana debes ir al salón de actos a las 9:00

-¿Por qué?

-No hagas tantas preguntas Vega, tú ve y ya.

-Está bien pero espero que no sea una broma de las tuyas.

-No soy tan mala, además te va a gustar, hasta mañana.

Antes de que pudiera contestar colgó. Genial esta noche no podré dormir, estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué sorpresa me deparará mañana?

**Capítulo 5: El día.**

**Narrado por Jade**

Había llegado el día en el que me declararía, espero que las cosas salgan bien. Estoy bastante nerviosa, no sé cómo estará Tori pero yo ahora mismo parezco un flan.

Salí de casa y no tardé en llegar al Hollywood Arts, terminé de preparar lo último de la sorpresa a Tori. Eran las nueve menos cinco, Vega no tardaría en llegar.

**Narrado por Tori**

(Sonido de la puerta)

-¿Jade?

-Aquí Vega.

Las luces se encendieron y una tarta de tres pisos se encontraba en el salón, luego había una mesa con dos asientos y una botella de champagne. En el fondo se encontraba un bufet con distintos tipos de comida. No me lo podía creer, todo esto lo había hecho Jade para mí.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado pero la comida se enfriará si sigues ahí parada.

-Es precioso Jade.

-Bueno hice lo que pude según tus gustos.

-De ahí las notas.

-Exacto.

Nos sentamos a comer y la velada se pasó rápido.

-Bueno Tori, creo que ha llegado la hora de decirte el porqué de todo esto ¿no crees?

Sonriendo, claro que lo creo.

-Sabes de sobra que no me gustan nada las cursilerías pero pensé que ésta sería una buena ocasión para hacer algo cursi. En fin ya sé que no soy buena con esto de los sentimientos pero lo intentaré hacer lo mejor posible.

Tori Vega, desde que entraste por la puerta del Hollywood Arts supe que tenías algo y ese algo era lo que me daba miedo, el hecho de no poder describir lo que me estaba pasando ya que nadie me había hecho sentir como tú lo haces. Entonces intenté descargar toda esa frustración, miedo mediante el odio y lo único que conseguí fue hacerte daño y créeme que eso no me gustaba nada. Después llegó nuestra famosa cita en Nozu que al principio estaba maldiciendo a Saykowich pero he de darle las gracias por haber hecho que abriera los ojos y reconociera que estoy perdidamente y estúpidamente enamorada de ti Vega. No hay nada que pueda salvarme ya porque me perdí en tu mirada, en esa sonrisa que siempre llevas y si tienes algún defecto créeme que no me importa porque eso te hace ser aún más hermosa y bueno hay que estar loca para quererte en el buen sentido porque tu locura complementa perfectamente la mía . Te quiero y quiero seguir sintiendo este zoológico que me provocas cuando me miras, cuando me hablas, simplemente cuando estás a mi lado.

Victoria Vega, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Estaba atónita por todas las palabras de Jade, jamás la había visto así.

Claro que sí Jade, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-No llores, te quiero.

Nos besamos y partimos la tarta por supuesto era de fresa y he ahí el porqué de la nota con las dos opciones si de fresa o menta.

Ha sido la mejor declaración de amor que me han hecho y nunca pensé que vendría de Jade y ahora sé que el amor está en dónde menos te lo esperas, en quien menos te lo esperes porque esa es la magia de este sentimiento, te hace hacer "locuras" pero siempre por la persona que quieres.


End file.
